Tony's Paper Work
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Tony refuses to do his paper work and Jarvis and Miss Potts are not happy. Warning Spanking! dont like don't Read!


**Warning: ** Will contain spanking, mild language, sexual innuendos

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

**Flames:** will be ignored…If you don't like then don't read.

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

"You can't do this to me! It's not fare! Let me out! Just wait till I get my hands on you! You stupid machine!" Tony was livid. He was going to be late to the premier party. Well really if were being honest he was more concerned about the after party.

"I'm sorry sir but you are not free to leave the premises until you complete the work Miss Potts has left for you."

"I will do it later Jarvis!" Tony yelled.

"You said that three days ago Sir. You are stressing out Miss Potts and I will not allow it to continue. You updated me to feel Miss Pott's emotions so I could better serve her and keep her stress levels down."

Tony cursed himself for adding that stupid update he had meant for it to be helpful for Pepper not harmful to him! "Just because you have me locked up in here doesn't mean I will do the work." Tony sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. Like a petulant teenager refusing to obey.

Jarvis turned it off. "Sir we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would advise you do it the easy way."

"What's the hard way you are a computer you can't do anything to me?" Tony laughed.

"A sore bottom and a week in your room sir I have been doing research on appropriate punishments for disobedience," Jarvis explained.

"I am not a child," Tony said petulantly.

"Your actions say otherwise."

"Tony! Tony we are going to be late!" Pepper yelled in the intercom.

"I'm stuck in my room! Help!" Tony called back.

Pepper ran up the stairs to Tony's room. She went to open the door and it was locked. "Tony open the door, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Jarvis locked me in," Tony pouted.

"I am sorry Miss Potts Anthony is grounded for the evening. He will not be able to go out with you this evening."

Pepper laughed, "What did he do?" Pepper found this amusing. She told Tony making his computer able to think for itself was a bad idea.

"It's not funny," Tony whined. "I want to go and Jarvis won't let me out."

"What did you do Tony?" Pepper asked again curiously.

"I didn't do the paper work you gave me," Tony said.

"Mr. Stark I gave you those papers a week ago!" Pepper shouted.

"I'm sorry I will do them tomorrow I promise. Just get Jarvis to open the door Pepper," Tony begged.

"No, you will sit and do them now!" Pepper said sternly.

"I am not a child I can do whatever the hell I want!" Tony yelled while stomping his feet.

He picked something up and threw it. Not realizing that it was one of Pepper's favorite vases. The vase connected with the wall and shattered.

"Anthony!" Jarvis and Pepper yelled in unison.

Tony couldn't believe that he done that he quickly ran and hid in his closet.

"Jarvis open the door."

Tony heard his door open and close. He could tell by the click of Pepper's heels the he was in a lot of trouble. He waited in suspense and then it came.

The shriek…

"Anthony that was one of my favorite vases! Jarvis where is he?"

"In the closet ma'am," Jarvis said.

"Sell out," Tony hissed. Tony was defiantly going to be doing some downgrades on Jarvis tomorrow.

Pepper went in to the closet she saw tony sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, head down, and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I didn't mean to break it Pepper I swear! I'm sorry really I am ," Tony said quickly .

Pepper looked down at Tony. He looked like a naughty little boy who knew he had crossed a line.

Pepper steeled herself; she crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. Tony looked up and grinned that boyish grin that would usually melt her heart and get him out of anything. But not tonight.

"Mr. Stark you are going to be a whole lot sorrier once I get done with you!" Pepper hissed.

Pepper went over and grabbed Tony by the ear.

"OW that hurts Pepper! OW!" Pepper took him back into the bedroom she kicked off her high heels sat on the bed and pulled him across her lap.

"What are you doing?" Tony cried out mortified.

"If you are going to act like a naughty boy, I am going to treat you like one."

"Oh Miss Potts this has been a fantasy of mine for a long time," Tony looked back and winked at Pepper.

"Well I hoped I would never have to do this to you, but after a long conversation with Jarvis I think it's for the best." Pepper wrapped her legs around Tony's so he couldn't move.

Tony was only in his boxers. Pepper began to bring her hand down hard and fast. Tony was not showing any signs that he was sorry or that he was in pain. What she could feel was his member growing against her leg.

"This isn't working," Pepper said frustrated.

"It is working please don't stop please," Tony pleaded.

"Ma'am Tony is only becoming aroused from this spanking. Might I suggest an alternative?" Jarvis requested.

Tony saw one of his little robots bring Pepper her big oak hair brush.

Pepper took it and hit Tony with it.

"OW! Not so hard," Tony yelped.

"Thank you Jarvis I think this will work just fine. "

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT<br>SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Tony was quickly brought tears to his eyes. "OW! Pepper you're hurting me! I can't take it! Please Pepper! OW OW OW OW OW."

Tony try to reach his hand back but Pepper caught it and pinned it to his lower back.

"PEPPER! NO!" Tony was openly crying now. He was getting spanked like a little boy.

"I am not happy with you Mr. Stark," Pepper began to lecture.

"I know I am sorry," Tony cried.

"I gave you that paper work last week and you promised you would have it done. Not only did you break your promise to me you threw a tantrum. That is not acceptable Anthony!"

"OW OW PLEASE I AM SORRY!" Tony sobbed.

"We are almost done Tony," Pepper said. Pepper pulled down Tony's boxers and tilted him forward.

Tony felt the shift and whimpered, he just wanted this to be over, the next thing he felt was a white hot blaze of fire rip across his under curve.

AAAA! Tony bucked. Then there was another swat and another. They were coming hard and fast and they were sporadic. Tony finally just laid there and sobbed his heart out, accepting his punishment. The pain was nothing like he ever experienced before. He had been shot, stabbed, blown up, run over, set on fire, but this…this was a whole different kind of pain. Tony continued to sob into bed spread.

It broke Pepper's heart to see the man she loved in pain, and knowing that she was the one that caused it. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Pepper quickly gave Tony the last ten swats to his thighs. Tony just cried louder which Pepper didn't think was possible. You would have thought she was killing him instead of just giving him a spanking.

Pepper finished and threw the brush across the room. Tony laid over her lap sobbing.

"Are you going to do the paper work and keep your word?"

Yess Ma'am Tony whimpered.

Pepper helped him up and Tony being a big kid at heart flung his arms around Pepper and cried on neck.

"Hey I forgive you Tony. I love you sssh it's alright," Pepper just continued to comfort Tony until his crying ceased and he stated to drift to sleep.

"Sorry tony you can't sleep yet, Pepper said sadly.

"Why," Tony whined.

Pepper helped Tony stand up and took him over to his desk and pushed him down in the chair. Tony hissed and tried to stand pack up but Pepper gently pushed him back down.

"You are going to do the paper work and then come down stairs and eat dinner with me then we will turn in early tonight," Pepper said.

Tony was about to argue but he took one look at Pepper's red puffy eyes and it took the fight right out of him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

Pepper wiped her face. "I hated doing that to you Tony," more tears began to fall.

Tony did not know how got so lucky to have a girl like Pepper in his life. He pulled Pepper into his lap and held her. Inside he was screaming because of the extra weight in his rear, but his woman needed him. He was cause of her pain and he had to make it better.

"I am so sorry Pepper. I hated every minute of what you did, but I am glad you did it. It showed me you really care about me. And you accept every part of me even the bratty side. I love you very much and appreciate you and everything that you do for me."

Pepper sat up and looked at Tony, "You aren't made at me?"

"I don't think I get to have to right to be mad at you, Tony laughed. After all I would have done the same thing to you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Pepper challenged.

"Don't act like me and we won't have to find out."

Pepper kissed Tony, "I love you. Hurry up so we can get on with our evening."

"So I really can't go to the Party?"

"No you can't." Pepper got up and left the room going downstairs to prepare dinner for them.

A hour later Tony came down the stairs in flannel pj pants and a white T shirt. He stood in the kitchen Pepper was busy running around the kitchen.

"Hey," Tony said quietly.

Pepper let out a small squeak. "Oh Tony you scared me," Pepper said putting her hand over her chest.

"Sorry what's for dinner?"

"Apple pork chops with white rice and green beans."

"That sounds good." Went behind Pepper and put his arms around her. "And for desert?"

"Me of course," Pepper giggled.

"Sounds delicious," Tony said in a husky voice. Tony and Pepper went straight for dessert, causing their original dinner to go up in flames. Resulting in them ordering take out.

The next day Tony went to go down grade Jarvis. Just as he was about to push complete he sat back and thought about last night and everything that had happen. His backside was still sore and red, but he honestly wouldn't have changed anything. They one woman he loved care so deeply for he she was even will to spank him to make sure he stayed a good man. And they had never made true love like they did last night. Tony exited out of the changes and left Jarvis how he was, and went to go find Pepper to see if she was up for a round two.

**Please Review! **


End file.
